Admiring From Afar
by DarkHeart89
Summary: It must have been this New York air getting to the Latino's brain, because it seemed almost as if Heather was-pleasant, which had never been something that Alejandro had imagined ever. "Dios mio," He muttered, rubbing his head and blinking his eyes. He needed a drink. / AleHeather week Prompt #3, 'New York'.


Admiring From Afar

Summary: It must have been this New York air getting to the Latino's brain, because it seemed almost as if Heather was-pleasant, which had never been something that Alejandro had imagined ever.

"Dios mio," He muttered, rubbing his head and blinking his eyes.

He needed a drink.

Rating: T

Pairing: AleHeather, prompt 'New York' for AleHeather week.

AN: This will be my third entry. Yay. I'm doing all of these ahead of time, so by the time you see my post - it will most likely be in a few days after I've typed this. I don't want to rush to type all of these last minute with my build up of homework lately.

High school is an awful lot of work.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Alejandro Burromuerto was no slouch when it came to gaining female attention - even the occasional male attention, though that hardly mattered. He'd been able to break countless varieties of women: dumb blondes, aspiring brunettes, Goths, emos, prep girls, American women, Latin women, masculine [though not lesbian] women, the occasional female athlete, loners, shruggers; you name it - he'd probably been able to win them over.

However, his eyes set sights on a new specimen to capture. A radiant, raven-haired vixen from one of his favorite Canadian shows. Her name was Heather - fully Heather Lian Yamato, but Heather the queen bee was one of her better well known alias.

She was bitter and so much so; the name left a sour taste on your tongue. It was mystifying and enthralling to feel such a vibrant rush in the Spaniard's system again - a genuine feeling instead of the times he'd had to feign it for his own pleasure.

He'd watched her for two seasons, unbreakable and incredibly dignified. She oozed confidence, playing and dressing the part. She had assets - evidently, which wasn't purely a physicality either.

Intelligent and brutal, and the epitome of beauty; Heather was a girl Alejandro was determined to win over.

Given her personality, he would most likely be the first one -guaranteed- to break her. It would seem she had yet to taste a significant amount of Latin charm, which Alejandro had plenty of.

He would be quick to make fast work of his plan; this was the most important part of his plan after all.

[OoOoOoO]

"Mama, I understand! It is only for a few days, I have already insisted that it is because of Carlos. Mama, I know!" Alejandro was using his best efforts at shaking his Mother's tendencies to worry about her youngest son, despite his obvious maturity and cunning skills.

It was merely a case of protection - nothing else. Alejandro was certainly one who was in no need of protection.

He hastily snapped his cellphone shut and stuffed it in the pockets of his jeans. He was quick to hail a cab - a female cab he may add, given the looks he had received from a majority of the female captives of the line.

Upon his departure, he flashed a winning smile to the rest of the line before getting in the cab, immediately spitting out directions in his Latin-tongue. The female driver understood - if not was more enticed by his bilingual nature - and was quick to speed out of the airport and down to Fifth Avenue, marveling in the large buildings and the cascades of people stepping from sidewalk to sidewalk.

"Meeting someone special?" The cab driver asked in a prying - yet possessive fashion, her tone oozing interest in him. Alejandro had a feeling she was merely checking to make sure he was indeed single - which he was, but would be sweet enough to let her down easily.

"I am afraid so, chica." He answered ruefully. "Which is a shame when I have such a beautiful woman as my escort." Even if the woman was mostly like at least ten years his senior.

Her expression dimmed unhappily and she sighed, cursing in Spanish under her breath. "All of the good ones are taken."

Alejandro ordered her to stop and laid a hand on her shoulder, flashing a dashing smile and holding out three twenties. "May luck be with you, Amiga." While he got out and totted his duffle bag over his shoulder.

It would seem he had a few plans to arrange. Carlos did owe him a few favors and he did have to make sure he had Heather's address right. Hm.

[OoOoOoO]

"Dios mios, I look so idiotic." Alejandro grumbled ruefully at his outfit, having changed into a delivery outfit to play the part. He would be going to Heather's apartment - located on fifth avenue of course, to deliver yet another shipment of some kind of expensive drapery. Why someone needed drapery that was in relation to nearly a Calvin Klein label was beyond him, but Heather had never struck him as a practical kind of girl. Or her family for that matter.

"This better work." He murmured, stuffing the boxes on his cart and rolling into the upscale apartment building with them. He was greeted by a few men, tipping his hat and flashing a smile as he entered the elevator, smile dropping immediately.

This was nothing to smile about, especially when he had been reduced to the dreadful status a majority of his fellow Latino brethren held; even if it was for a few minutes at most.

Continually, he reminded himself that this was strategy and strategy only, especially if he was wishing to bait out the tough opponents if was to ever get Chris to allow him onto a third season of the TV show, seeing as he was looking for a bit more drama - was he not?

Alejandro was certainly one that would be able to provide.

A ding broke him out of his thoughts and he pushed the cart and began to stride down the hallway, glancing at the near diamond-studded doors, cursing under his breath in surprise. If Heather was so apparently rich, than why was she on a two-bit show like Total Drama?

Pushing his thoughts into the back of his head, Alejandro set to raising his fist and knocking, fixing his cap on his head and fake bit of mustache he had attached to his lip to disguise himself.

The last thing he wanted was when he strategically made himself run into her again was to have her recognize him as the immigrant delivery boy.

"Dear, it's your drapery!" Came the hearty voice of a large man, flashing a forced smile Alejandro's way. "Do you speak English?" He said rather loudly and slowly, as if Alejandro was not deaf.

It was a stereotype that people of his culture were unintelligent and incapable of hearing evidently. People like him were disrespectful and offensive to people of his descent, it angered Alejandro deeply and he did his best to hold his tongue and answer,

"Que?" He asked in an innocent tone, watching as the man's face contorted unhappily.

"You don't." He sounded disappointed. "Heather-feather, be a dear and come speak with this-delivery boy!" He shouted and disappeared from view completely.

Alejandro faintly heard Heather's defiantly worded compliance and soon, he was met with the very beauty that captivated him. She was much prettier in person, even if he saw how the light was catching the slight fuzz on her upper lip.

It was - cute.

"So you have my Mother's drapes? Great. Another waste of money. Let me guess, are they diamond studded?" Her tone was laced heavily with sarcasm and Alejandro nearly chuckled, but reminded himself to keep his tongue held between his teeth.

He was the non-English speaking delivery boy, certainly not the careful worded Latin man he often was.

"Whatever, you don't speak English. Doesn't matter, makes you all the easier to rant to I guess." Alejandro held out the release form, listening to her speak with a raise of his eyebrow. Was this indeed the vindictive Heather Yamato he'd seen on TV?

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. Three hundred, fifty dollars for stupid curtains. God. Why did we have to move up here, we should of just stayed in stupid Toronto, stupid Hannah and her unnecessary life."

Ah, there was a bit of the Heather Alejandro had grown accustom to watching on the TV coming to life.

"Kiss up." She muttered and thrust the clipboard back out for him to take, him obliging and accepting it, pressing it to his chest. "I hate siblings. You probably have some hermanos you hate too, right?" She'd carefully worded it so he'd understand, when she was pretty close to the truth.

"Si, senora." He answered obediently, nodding his head rapidly. Jose came to mind.

Heather sighed. "You still probably can't understand me, it's a shame. You're a bit attractive to be a delivery guy." She scrutinized with a wrinkle of her nose, shaking her head. "You should learn English, bet you'd be a real heartbreaker."

She took ahold of the box, despite Alejandro beginning to protest. "It's cool, I'm sure you have more deliveries to do anyway. Thanks." She half-smiled, before shutting the door and leaving Alejandro flabbergasted.

It must have been this New York air getting to the Latino's brain, because it seemed almost as if Heather was-pleasant, which had never been something that Alejandro had imagined ever.

"Dios mio," He muttered, rubbing his head and blinking his eyes.

He needed a drink.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I thought about continuing it and then I decided against it, I didn't have enough time to continue it further AND make the deadline. So here it is. Gah, I've written so many. DX

~Nat


End file.
